


Tamsin

by EnInkahootz



Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: Art, Colored pencil drawing, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: A portrait of Tamsin done in colored pencil.





	Tamsin

**Author's Note:**

> I am primarily a fanfic writer and not a fanart artist, so please be kind.

Tamsin <3

Medium: colored pencil


End file.
